Dean x Cas x Reader- Back From The Edge
by BocchanCiel94
Summary: (You are a werewolf who elects to act as Dean's familiar. His pet (insert breed of dog here.). This story takes place in the beggining of season 7 and it is my version of what would happen if Castiel didn't succumb to the leviathans.)


Dean X Cas X Reader- Back From the Edge.

(You are a werewolf who elects to act as Dean's familiar. His pet (insert breed of dog here.). This story takes place in the beggining of season 7 and it is my version of what would happen if Castiel didnt succumb to the leviathans.)

It was the scent that drove me from my spot at Dean Winchesters' feet, that heady, coppery scent. Blood. The blood of a thousand tortured souls, and the blood of an angel, mixing and mingling into a concoction that held a scent that i could only describe as that of madness. It took nothing more than the blink of an eye for my body to rid itself of its lean Canine form and take on that of a woman, fangs dulling out, claws wearing down into nails, paws morphing into hands, four legs dissolving into two, and the world erupting from a thousand shades of gray and black into a million hues of color. Before me stood Castiel, his vessel broken and bleeding, the talons of leviathans ripping at his mortal flesh and ripping him apart from the inside out. Castiel, the fallen angel, and the closest freind I and the Winchesters had ever had. Even through the stench of madness, and the evil crooked grin frozen on his once stoic face i could sense a fading hint of that thing that made him Cas. The tiny beating warmth of his angelic soul, swarmed by the pain of many.  
"Castiel this burden is too much for you alone! Yes you are stong now, but at what cost? Do you really think this is what God wants? What our father wants?" I plead, barely able to stand the sight of his crimson stained trenchcoat. "I cannot stop it _. It has been done." He replied, but it was not him. This voice wasnt warm and raspy. It was cold and cruel and unnatural. "You are an angel of the Lord! Surely you above all know what truly gives our Father his power. Faith! He put us here to love and worship him! He is not something tangible Castiel! You cant take his place! He is faithful and he is true, but only to those who are faithful to him first! You have to meet him half way! Beleive in him and he shall be with you! Here!" I replied, desperately touching his chest in the place where i could feel the faintest hint of his fading heartbeat desperately fluttering against my hand. His expression changed to something pained and i continued. "Do you really think God would devour the souls of the wicked to grant himself power?! Castiel, what you have done... If you dont turn back now it will be unforgiveable!" I said, clenching my fist around a wad of his filthy white dress shirt. "I... I can't... The leviathan... too... strong!" He gasped, and his fingers curled into claws, tearing mercilessly into his mutated face, desperately ravaging and mangling his flesh in a last attempt to find a way, any way, to rid himsel of the pain of his vessel being destroyed. "Castiel! Please! You KNOW im right! Dont do this!" I resorted to begging, trying my hardest to bring my freind back from this insatiable, pain laden hell. I dont know what possed me to do so, or why, but at that moment when the angels face finally broke, when the leviathan finally warped that agony twisted face into a cruel, sadistic grin, i kissed him. I, who was so desperately in love with Dean, was kissing Castiel. I pressed my lips violently into the angels', a last ditch effort to free him, to invoke just the tiniest bit of feeling, and it felt so wrong. I hated this, i loved this. I didnt know my own name. The leviathans madness envoked me, forcing its way into my mind, digging its way into my most private recesses, bringing to light every moment i had spent with Dean, every kiss, every hug, every shot, and every second we had spent defiling the back seat of his Impala. And yet despite all that here i was kissing Cas. I shoved it away, i fought it. I pushed back on it until it had nowhere to go but out, and i pulled away from the ravaged angel, forcing him to draw breath past his kiss swollen lips. And then he was shaking, every inch of his body arching upwards to the point that i thought he might break, and then he was still, heaving and coughing. Sam and Dean helped me help him get to his feet and he slouched against the wall, almost smearing away the bloodstains that marke the gates of purgatory. "I... " he was cut off by a wave of bright red vomit, the bloody liquid mixed with thick black sludge. He heaved again, over and over until i could almost hear his insides screaming for him to stop. He panted heavily and fell back, slouching against the wall once more, unable to hold his own weight after forcing innumerable black leviathans from inside his weakened body. "Are you okay Cas?" I asked, resting a hand on his bloodied shoulder. "I... Im fine. Well, im not dead anyways. And... You were right. About God i mean. I... I cant take his place, and i cant find him... I just... Just have to... Beleive. I just have to beleive." He gasped, and i could tell by his breathing patterns that a few of his ribs were broken. "I know Cas. I know. And I forgive you. We all do. Thank you for not giving up on us. Sam? Can you help Cas to the car? I need to talk to Dean for a minute. Well dispose of the leviathans." I asked, first replying to the angel and then turning to the goliath younger Winchester brother. He nodded and gave a curt "Yeah. Of course." Before helping our freind balance his weight and leading him outside to the car. Once the two had dissappeared through the door to the small metal room we were in I turned to Dean, who had just dug a small Shark hand vaccum from a pile of debris and old tools and appliances in the corner. "Dean... Im sorry. I couldnt think... I... I didnt know what else to do." I started, approaching him morosely, the soles of my boots shuffling accross the cold concrete floor. "_, Its okay. I dont blame you. You did your best to work with what you could, and given the situation id say you made the best possible choice." He replied, crouching over slowly spreading pool of vomit. He did something to the vaccum and it sparked, turning itself on just long enough for him to carefully clean up any leftover leviathan laden blood. "Dean... I love you." I said, staring sadly up into his intoxicating emerald eyes as he stood. "I know you do. And i love you too. Hell, even the car knows you love me. Now lets go gank these sons of bitches." He replied, holding the the little vaccum up, its mostly opaque canister now tainted black. He stitched up his sarcasm with a smart ass grin and gave me a quick kiss on the side of my head. I grinned triumphantly and took hold of his hand, leading the way outside. Daylight hit us, and it was a wave of pure ecstasy to see Castiel on his feet again, leaning heavily against the side of the Impala, wiping the blood from his already healing face. He smiled half heartedly, obviously still in pain, and smiled back, inadvertantly laughing when i noticed that his jacket remained unharmed. I couldnt fathom why, through such a horrific experience, it was an item so absurd as a dirty old trenchcoat that survived unharmed, but somehow i was glad that it did. In the end, though, I suppose i was just glad to see Castiels stoic old self again. No matter how many times any of us slipped, we were always there for eachother, all five of us if you counted Bobby, and time and time again we would fall. It was just life. Being a hunter meant slipping and falling a thousand times over. But it didnt mean staying down. We were a family, and we would be there to pick eachother up every single time, because no matter how far we fell, we would always have eachother to drag our sorry asses back from the edge. 


End file.
